Team eleven (my version )
by Nine tailed grimm fox
Summary: What if on that fateful day Rin didn't die what if she survived and lived to see the next generation. What if Naruto wasn't alone and had a true friend. What if Yakumo was given a chance to be a ninja despite Kurenai. Can they form a bond that can't be broken? Only time will tell. Paring : ( naruto x yugito x yakumo x rin ) (Oc x kin x tayuya ) was adopted. Don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years ago a nine tailed fox attackedthe village hidden in the leaves, many brave men and women fought the beast.

"Hold it off until lord fourth arrives." A random ninja yelled.

But only one strong ninja was able to defeat the beast, and his name was the fourth hokage.

[Twelve years later ]

Looking into his crystal ball, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel great joy and pride in his adoptive Grandson's promotion to Genin and mastery over the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Sadly he also felt a great sense of grief and guilt due to Naruto's recent discovery of his burden and the fact that he had to learn it from a traitor no less.

"Sigh, that fool Mizuki, if it wasn't for Iruka we could have been looking at the rise of someone just as bad if not worse than both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru." Hiruzen said in a tired yet solemn tone, it was these moments in life that made him truly feel as old as he is. Sure, he wanted Naruto to eventually to learn of his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at some point in the future, but under far more controlled circumstances.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, but then again given the fact that his is both Sensei and Kushina-neechan's son, I shouldn't be so surprised," a female voice said behind Hiruzen.

"Indeed, so what do you think Rin," Hiruzen replied as turned his head to look at a young woman that was garbed in a standard Jounin outfit with long brown hair that reached down to her mid-back, brown eyes and purple rectangular markings on her cheeks.

This was none other than Nohara Rin, one of the last two surviving students of the Yondaime Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Despite being around Twenty-Six to Twenty-Seven old, she looked like she was in her mid to late teens, it was theorized that it was a side effect of being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki due to all of the bijuu's past Jinchuuriki having pretty youthful appearances.

"So is there a reason why you're here and not searching for Naruto?" The Elderly Hokage asked.

"I knew that Iruka would find him before anyone else, after all he is a seasoned sensor so finding someone with as much chakra and little control as Naruto would be child's play for him, plus if I felt that they were really in any danger of being killed by Mizuki, I would have used the Flying Thunder God Seal that I placed on Naruto when he was an infant to teleport to him," Rin replied as she placed her hands behind her head while sporting a smile.

Rin was the only person in Konoha that Minato taught the true Flying Thunder God Jutsu too, due to the Chakra Reserves that she possessed due to being the Sanbi Jinchuuriki along with near-perfect Chakra Control, speed and reflexes she has due to her training as a medic, he felt that she was perfect to pass the Jutsu on to and use it to its full potential.

"So who are you going to have Naruto's sensei be?" Rin asked her superior.

"I'm thinking of having Naruto learn under Kakashi alongside Sasuke and Sakura," Hiruzen told Rin, causing the Kunoichi to lose her smile.

While she had nothing against Sakura and Sasuke, she wasn't really that fond of them either. Like most kunoichi in Naruto's age group, Sakura has shown to have fangirl tendencies for Sasuke and was physically abusive with Naruto, while Sasuke was showed signs of falling into his clan's Curse of Hatred along with having both a superiority and inferiority complex, add in Naruto's dislike for the Uchiha, that team would be a disaster waiting to happen, and don't even get her started on Kakashi. After learning that Minato taught her the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Kakashi turned into a complete jerk towards her despite the fact that sensei taught them both the Rasengan, it was safe to say that her feelings for the Copy Ninja have died along with their friendship.

'The reason why Minato-Sensei didn't teach you the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, was because he felt that you didn't need it, you bastard!' Rin thought in anger as she thought about her ex-teammate and friend, while gritting her teeth and clenching her hand so hard that it was starting to bleed. "I would like to take Naruto on as an apprentice," Rin told Hiruzen, getting a look of curiosity for the aged Kage.

"Why should I take you up on that request," Hiruzen asked, wanting to hear Rin's reasoning. He knew all about her fallout with Kakashi and wanted to be sure that she wasn't just trying to one up the last surviving member of the Hatake Clan.

"I'm one of the only two people in all of Konoha that can teach Naruto how to use the Kyuubi's Chakra, with other being Jiraiya-sama and he's not always in village due to his spy network. Unlike most Jinchuuriki, I have full control of my bijuu's chakra, I am on the same level in Fuinjutsu as sensei and Kushina-neechan were at when they were alive due to the lessons that they and Jiraiya-sama gave me, and I can help Naruto with his Chakra Control due to me being a medic-nin, plus I also have a great arsenal of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Iryo-Ninjutsu that I can pass on to him along with the fact that I can teach him both of his father's signature jutsu," Rin said with a confident yet professional-tone.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and began smoking some tobacco as he thought over Rin's reasoning. I was pretty solid due to her having full mastery over the Sanbi's Chakra and her vast knowledge in Fuinjutsu she is probably the perfect, she made a great point with the fact that she could help Naruto with his Chakra Control given the fact that despite her being a Jinchuuriki, Rin's skill and mastery with medical Ninjutsu was second only to Tsunade's, plus her mastery over Genjutsu is second only to the Uchiha and Kurama Clans, so even if she is unable to teach Naruto Iryo-Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, she'll be able to help him learn how to counter the latter.

As soon as that last line of thought entered his mind, Hiruzen had an idea. Not only would it give Rin a chance to take Naruto on as an apprentice along with giving Naruto a sensei that can help him reach his full potential, but it would give Hiruzen a chance to fix on of his mistakes.

"Very well Rin, I'll grant you permission to take Naruto on as a student," Hiruzen said getting a smile from his subordinate," But only on one condition," Hiruzen latter added, causing Rin to lose her smile.

"What's that Hokage-sama?" Rin asked while frowning at the mentioning of a condition.

"You also take these two along with naruto." Hiruzen answered before reaching into the drawer of his desk and handing Rin a file.

"Kurama Yakumo, and... huh," Rin said before she started reading the file on her potential student. As she read the file Rin couldn't help but feel furious with both Hiruzen and Kurenai, and that's putting it lightly. Personally she never really liked Kurenai, while she was a talented Kunoichi, she has also been pretty arrogant and always took things at face-value, heck those traits became even worse once she was promoted to Jounin, and with the file that Rin just read, her dislike for the crimson eyed kunoichi was now border lining hatred.

And don't even get her started on this Jin Uchiha. The kid had it almost as bad as her naruto-nii-san. He was born the day before Naruto and what surprised her the most was that he had the same wisker marks as Naruto, as she read further her eye's widened at the bolder words. 'Half demon : race : kitsune.' But once again she was surprised when, his record said that he was born with a fully matured sharingan but was inverted the tomoes were red while everything else was black. She even read that he even helped naruto every now and then. She smiled as she saw a picture of the two boy's playing, but that smile turned into a scowl when she saw that the Uchiha clan had disowned him, and kicked him out of their compound and he lived on the streets until naruto, had decided to let him stay with him which of course gotten no objection.

She closed the file and glared at hiruzen who began to sweat, " I will take those two as well but do know that the, only reason I'm not using a powerful justu on you, is because your my superior and that Naruto see's you like a grandfather." She said as she left in a leaf shunshin. While the Hokage breathed out a sigh of relief. As he got up and went to go address to the other shinobi of his village of the turn of events.

[ end ]


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's Apartment-

Rin has never felt so mad in her life, with all of the mistakes that the Sandaime made in his second run this had to be one of the worst, to deny an upcoming talented Kunoichi of her dream just because she had an inner-demon. He could have at least informed her of it earlier so she could help Yakumo over gain control over the Ido before it became a serious issue. Tch, her sensei must be rolling in his grave with all of the mistakes that, that old fool has been making over the years of his second run. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That's enough Rin, I understand that you're angry with the old monkey, but you can't let that cloud your thoughts. Just relax and think of the positives, not only will you be able to help your sensei's son, but you'll also be able to help a young girl fulfill her dreams," said the voice that was none other than the Sanbi no Kyodaigame itself, Isobu.

'You're right Isobu, I can't let my anger at the Sandaime's mistake cloud my thoughts. Despite what I just learn, a lot of good did come out of this, though it will be a long time before I can both respect and trust the Sandaime as my leader again,' Rin replied to the turtle bijuu with a small smile forming on her face as she looked at the two photos on her nightstand, one was of her and her genin team though Kakashi's face was cut out due to the fall out they had, while the other was one of her and a five year old Naruto at Ichiraku's.

Stripping out of her Kunoichi uniform, Rin undid the bandages that she was using to bind her chest, freeing her mid to high C-cup breasts and got in her bed only cladded in her purple thong.

'Don't worry sensei, I'll take care of Naruto-kun, just like I promised,' Rin thought to herself as she looked at the pictures on her nightstand once more, before going to sleep.

*next day.*

"NARUTO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" A voice yelled from the front door of an apartment this voice belonged to Jin Uchiha, one out of two surviving members of the Uchiha clan and the only one out of two others In said clan who actually give, a shit about naruto but unlike the other two Uchiha's Jin was an outcast and a 'disgrace to the Uchiha clan'. In all honesty he was actually happy when Itachi killed his clan, but did wished that he left his( Itachi and Sasuke's) mother alive for she was always kind to him. But what made him a outcast in his own clan?

It was the fact that his Sharingan was inverted. (Red tomoes black were the red used to be.) And he also matched naruto in the whisker mark department. But unknown to the village was that Jin also had a pair of fox ears and a single black fox tail, which he kept under an illusion making people think that he only had the wisker marks.

" I'm coming, I'm comin'!" Came the reply from one Naruto Uzumaki who knew about jin's sharingan after he first used it, to save him from a mob when he was three. Naruto came running out of his apartment and saw his friend, "let's get going Jin Don't want to be late."

" h-hey wait up! NARUTO! "

*Timeskip* -The Shinobi Academy-

It must be the end of the world because right now, we find Uzumaki Naruto brooding. Today wasn't starting out that well for Naruto, he was pushed into Sasuke-teme resulting in them kissing, just the thought of it caused Naruto to shudder, and finally he got beaten up by a hoard of angry Sasuke fangirls. Not really how he was expecting his first day of being a Shinobi to go. Jin who saw the whole thing patted his friend's back reassuring him. Naruto gave him a small smile while Jin did the same.

Hearing the classroom doors opening, Naruto saw Iruka walk in with two others following him. The first was a boy around his age that was wearing a black shinobi outfit with albino white skin and short black hair, the second was a girl that was also around her age, she was wearing a pink kimono that was held close by a pink sash, violet baggy pants, red mesh armour underneath the kimono and orange colored sandals, which he approved of. But what caught his attention the most was the hitai-ate that were tied around the boy's left arm and the girl's forehead.

"These are Sai and Kurama Yakumo, Sai has received training from Shimura Danzo, who was once the teammate of the Sandaime Hokage, while Yakumo here was home schooled by her clan. They have both been deemed ready by the Hokage to join Konoha's Shinobi Forces, so please treat them with the respect that you would show any other comrade," Iruka told the class with a pleasant tone and smile, though on the inside he was suspicious about Sai since there was a good chance that he could be one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU.

"Now if you may please take your seats, I will be announcing teams," Iruka said as he motioned for Yakumo and Sai to take a seat.

After announcing the first six teams, Iruka soon got to Team Seven.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai under Hatake Kakashi," Iruka announced.

"Yes, Take That Ino-Bunta/Damn It!" shouted both Sakura and Ino respectively.

'Great, another thing to add to the amount of shit that's being thrown at me today, now Sasuke-teme is going to end up getting together with Sakura-chan for sure now," Naruto thought in depression, though as he thought about it, it might be for the best. Despite Naruto's feelings for Sakura-chan, there is no denying that she is a big time Sasuke fangirl and if he was paired up with them there was a good chance that they wouldn't function well.

"Anyways, before I was interrupted, Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai, Team Nine is still in circulation, and Team Ten will consist of Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka announced before he was interrupted again by Ino, who was wailing at the fact that she was saddled with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Finally, Team Eleven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Jin Uchiha, and Kurama Yakumo under Nohara Rin, now there will be a quick lunch break before your senseis come to get you, so take this time to get to know your teammates." Everyone then left for lunch.

"Hey Yakumo-chan, want to get lunch together? It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other since we're going to be teammates for who knows how long," Naruto asked Yakumo, catching the attention of the Kurama Clan Heiress.

"Yakumo-chan?" Yakumo asked the orange clad shinobi.

"He doesn't really like using the "san" honorific and the third always said that he should be respectful to our friends and comrades," jin explained with a smile, answering Yakumo's question, while standing off to her right.

Letting out a brief giggle, Yakumo accepted the hand naruto offered and said, "Sure Naruto-san, jin-san, I could use some lunch anyway and like you said it would be a great opportunity to get to know one another."

With that said Naruto helped Yakumo up and all three walked out of the classroom to get some lunch, with only two of the three not noticing the looks of surprise from a majority of the remaining Genin in the class and a jealous look from a certain Hyuuga Heiress.

[End ]

(AN : ok for those who don't like the herem and the oc. Guess what I don't care! So back off.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Hokage's Tower, while the events at the Academy were happening-

Everyone in the Hokage tower, save for two, were shocked by this turn of events. They thought for sure that Naruto would be teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura due to their positions as the Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi. and Jin to be apprenticed by a joinine (can't spell worth a damn) they also weren't expecting the inclusion of Yakumo and Sai, though they were on edge as when they heard about Sai's connection to Danzo. It was well known amongst the experienced Chuunin and higher ranked shinobi about the War-Hawk's unsavory methods for quote "The Good of Konoha."

The first two to come out of their shock was Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi was clenching his book tightly in his hands when he heard the team announcements but kept quiet due to his years of experience, though Kurenai didn't even bother to hold in her complaints.

"Why the hell is Yakumo a Kunoichi?! I thought that the reason why we placed that-," Kurenai shouted before she was interrupted, by the Hokage.

"Enough Kurenai, you are about to reveal and S-Class Secret, I never said anything about her not being able to be a Kunoichi, it was your idea to deny her, her dream of becoming a Kunoichi! Now I suggest that you pipe down or else take away both your status as Team Eight's sensei and your rank as a Shinobi," Hiruzen said in a firm tone. While it was true that he was guilty of sealing away Yakumo's potential, the decision to not let her become a Kunoichi was all Kurenai's and he won't let her make him take the fall for it.

"Tch, why am I not surprise. Of course you would make big deal out of Yakumo being a Kunoichi Kurenai. After all it would mean that you were wrong in your choice in denying Yakumo her dream, and something that your damn pride won't admit since it would mean that someone else would have succeeded wher you failed," Rin said to Kurenai in a tone that was full of disdain for the crimson eyed kunoichi.

Kurenai wanted to lash out at Rin, but held herself back since it would cost her, her Jounin rank and position as Team Eight's Sensei if she acted out against Rin.

Seeing the tension between Rin and Kurenai, Hiruzen would be best if he ended the meeting right now.

"The meeting is adjourned and you are all dismissed, the Genin will be returning from their lunch soon and it would be best for you to meet your students on time," Hiruzen said with that little "on time" tidbit being directed more at Kakashi than anyone else.

-The Academy Classroom-

Naruto, jin, and Yakumo were back in the classroom and it was safe to say that they had pretty good lunch together to say the least. The two boys took Yakumo to Ichiraku's where she met Ayame and Teuchi, and it was safe to say that the Kurama Clan Heiress had hit it off pretty well with the Ramen Chef. The also both learned a bit about each other, Naruto learned that Yakumo loved to paint and wanted to be one of the greatest Genjutsu Specialists in history due to her weak body, while Yakumo learned about Naruto's love for ramen, gardening and his dream of becoming Hokage. But of course Yakumo couldn't forget what happened at the restaurant.

*Flashback *

and Jin who was a far more likable then his cousin sasuke. (Which is by a lot.) Yakumo couldn't but help notice the Genjutsu around him. " hey Jin what's with the Genjutsu that is, surrounding your body?" This caused a merphy law to happen. Jin began to choke on his ramen. (somehow.) Naruto patted his friend's back...hard causing a ball, of noodles ( oh so that's how.) To fly out and hit a stove in the kitchen and ricocheted throughout the place causing the stove to (somehow ) catch fire. Cabinets to open and then fly back towards the trio and goes past them and hit someone outside the restaurant and made him or her fall down into a open man hole.

After calming down Jin told her that he will, tell her when they have to meet their sens. So that way he won't have to repeat it twice. Hey if this team is going to work he will have to be clean and trust them with his secrets. Yakumo nodded knowing that he was telling her the truth. (Somehow again.)

*End Flashback *

The best part was that they didn't laugh at each other's dream like how most people do and gave their full support to the other.

Snapping out of their thoughts upon hearing the classroom door open, Naruto, jin, and Yakumo found themselves staring at a familiar figure, well at least of Naruto anyway.

"Rin-neechan!" Naruto called out.

"It's Rin-sensei now Naruto, anyway, Team Eleven meet me at Ichiraku's," Rin said before she shunshined out of the classroom.

"You don't mind, going back to Ichiraku's do you guy's?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Not at all, Naruto," Yakumo and jin replied before they got up and left the classroom and headed on back to the ramen bar.

And once again Jin had noticed the jealous look on Hinata's face. 'Okay note to self be sure to talk to, Hinata about her crush on Naruto.' Jin said to himself mentally.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving to Ichiraku's, Naruto, jin, and Yakumo are greeted by Ayame, Teuchi, and Rin.

"Could you please let us be you two? I would like to spend some quality time with my team," Rin asked Ayame and Teuchi.

"Sure Rin-chan, have fun Naruto-kun, Yakumo-san, and jin-kun." Ayame replied before she and Teuchi headed to the back to the shop.

"Alright team, we're going to start things off with some introductions," Rin told Naruto and Yakumo, "I'll go first. My name is Nohara Rin, my likes are Naruto-kun, my deceased sensei and his wife, my deceased teammate Obito, working at the hospital, sweets and seafood, my dislikes are my ex-teammate and friend Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, when someone abandons their friends and comrades, people denying others a chance to reach their full potential and Shimura Danzo, my hobbies are learning new kinds of medical Ninjutsu and spending time with Naruto-kun, my dreams for the future are to become a Medic-nin that surpasses Tsunade and Hashirama Senju along with seeing you reach your full potential. How about you next Yakumo-san, since I've just met you."

"My name is Kurama Yakumo," Yakumo began, "My likes are painting, learning Genjutsu and my new friend Naruto," Yakumo said, getting a blush from the young Uzumaki, "My dislikes are my clan and my ex-sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, my hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream is to become one of the greatest Genjutsu specialists in history," Yakumo finished getting an approving look from Rin and a smile from both Jin and Naruto.

"Very good Yakumo-san, now you're up Naruto," Rin told the orange cladded shinobi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Rin-sensei, Hokage-jiji, the Ichiraku family, Iruka-sensei and Ramen, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to boil and those who judge a book by its cover, my hobbies are training, gardening and eating different kinds of ramen, finally my dream for the future is to one day become Hokage and surpass all of the previous ones!" Naruto said enthusiastically, getting a small goodhearted giggle from Rin and Yakumo.

" good now you Jin." Rin said.

" my name is Jin Uchiha. my likes are: training, chocolate chip cookies, writing, (don't ask.) hanging out with naruto, and training with my sharingan. my dislikes are: sasuke, his pet banshee *gets weird looks from the others.* he does have a banshee it's at his home in his closet. and it's a female one. Sakura haruno, my now deceased clan members minus Sasuke's mother who is my aunt mikoto. and those who like to see people suffer, slavers, etc." (...okay I think I went overboard.)

"Very good," Rin said, "now we can get started on your real Genin Test."

"What do you mean sensei? I thought that we are already Genin." Yakumo asked her sensei.

"The Academy Genin Test is just a way to tell who has potential and who aren't fit to become Shinobi, each Jounin Sensei is required to give his or her to personally Test if their team are truly ready to become Genin or if they have to be sent back to the academy," Rin explained, getting a look of worry from all three of them.

Seeing that her Genin were getting worried, decided to give the some reassurance.

"Don't worry, I have full confidence that you'll pass the test, now meet me at training ground eleven tomorrow at six a.m. and use the time you have to prepare for the Genin Test," Rin told the three Genin before she got up and left the Ramen Stand.

Apon hearing Rin's words of encouragement, Naruto and jin started feeling more reassured about their chances of success, though they could see that Yakumo was still looking a bit worried about the real Genin Test and naruto who is the kind hearted person he is decided to help her feel better.

"Don't worry Yakum-chan, like Rin-sensei said, she is sure that we are going to pass, plus I will do everything in my power to make sure that we both pass the our Genin test together, that a promise of life time and I never back down on my word, that's my ninja way! right jin?" Naruto told Yakumo with a confident and reassuring tone while sporting a grin and a thumbs up, getting a blush from the Kurama Clan Heiress. though the moment was ruined when jin pulled a Kakashi.

" huh you say something naruto? " jin asked with a fox-like smile on his face.

"Th-Thanks Naruto-kun, jin-san." Yakumo said, though upon realizing the suffix that she just used on Naruto's name, Yakumo's face went a bright red and she ran out of the ramen stand and back to her clan's compound in embarrassment and with a small flutter in her heart.

"Hmm, is Yakumo-chan sick? She did say she has a weak body, I sure hope that she doesn't push herself to hard during the Genin Test," Naruto murmured in confusion, getting a face palm from Ayame, jin who realized that yakumo had, a crush on his friend. and Teuchi who saw the whole thing.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure that Yakumo-chan will be just fine tomorrow," Ayame said pleasantly.

"If you say so, Ayame-neechan," Naruto said before getting up and heading home himself."jin you comin?"

" I'm going to the weapons shop later. so I'll see you home." jin said as he hand a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of blackish red flames.

Naruto shrugged and made his way home.

Once the two of them were out of sight, Ayame let out a sigh.

"You would think that Rin, Iruka or the Hokage would have given Naruto the talk by now, i mean come on jin noticed that the girl was developing a crush on him. (naruto )" Ayame muttered in annoyance at her little brother-figure's density.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll tell him soon, especially now that he's a Genin," Teuchi said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so Tou-san, I hope so," Ayame said before heading to the back of the store to get some ramen ingredients.

-With Kakashi-

Hatake Kakashi was walking through the Academy halls while trying to hide the scowl on his face. How dare that turtle-bitch deny him of his chance to train his sensei's son as his student and sabotage his shinobi training! Wasn't it enough that she already stole his chance to learn the Flying Thunder God Jutsu?!

*Flashback*

A younger Hatake Kakashi was heading to his team's training ground, upon his arrival, Kakashi saw that a yellow flash in the middle of the training ground. Thinking that it was his sensei, Kakashi walked over to the flash in a stride until it fully faded away revealing not Minato, but his teammate Nohara Rin instead.

'Wh-what's going on here, how was Rin able to use the Flying Thunder God?!' Kakashi asked himself in shock, before anger started bubbling in his chest, resulting in him storming down towards his last surviving teammate.

"It seems like I've almost master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, I'll have to thank sensei for that advice he gave me," Rin muttered to herself, before taking notice of Kakashi walking towards her.

She was about to greet the upcoming Copy-Nin until she saw the look in Kakashi's face.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Rin asked her friend.

"How are you able to use the Flying Thunder God?! The only living person that knows how to use that jutsu is Sensei!" Kakashi asked in an anger-filled tone.

Rin couldn't help but let out a sigh at Kakashi's question. She knew that Kakashi was gaining a bit of an ego ever since Obito gave him his Sharingan eye along with his rising as the Copy-nin. Minato-sensei warned her that Kakashi might get upset if he learned about her being able to use the Flying Thunder God and it seems like the gods wanted to screw with her today.

Seeing no point in beating around the bush, Rin decided to tell the Kakashi the truth, "The reason why I can use the Flying Thunder God is because Sensei taught it to me," Rin told her teammate and then before she could react, Kakashi decked her right in the face, sending Rin tumbling to the ground.

"Ow, What The Hell Was That For Kakashi?!" Rin asked in anger and shock at the fact that her own teammate socked her in the jaw.

"How dare you steal my right to learn the Flying Thunder God! Sensei was supposed to teach that jutsu to me and me alone, not some useless medic ninja that is lucky to be alive right now!" Kakashi shouted in anger as he glared at Rin with his only visible eye.

Rin couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying, has his ego really gotten so big that he believed that the right to learning the Flying Thunder God was reserved for only him?! Heck, the jutsu was created by the Nidaime Hokage himself, so if anything the right to decide who learned the jutsu would have been his if he was still alive!

Suddenly what Kakashi said fully registered in Rin's mind causing her to look at Kakashi in shock, "What do you mean by a "useless medic ninja that is lucky to still be alive" Hatake?!" Rin asked in rage as her eyes flashed into that of the Sanbi's.

Momentarily shocked by Rin referring him by his last name, Kakashi decided to answer Rin's question after regaining his composure.

"Fine you want to what I meant by that, fine! You were the one that was stupid enough to let herself get captured by those Iwa Ninja that eventually resulted in Obito's death, then a few months after you letted yourself get kidnapped yet again by those Kiri Ninja and both times you had to have someone else pull your ass out of the fire! Heck, if I knew that you were going to take what was rightfully mine, I would have left killed you with my Chidori instead of redirecting it at the last minute when you jumped right in front of it!" Kakashi ranted in rage, while not even noticing that the Sharingan Eye behind his h had transformed into a Mangekyo in his rage.

SLAP

Kakashi's face was turned to the side from the force of the slap he just received as Rin looked at him with teary eyes that were filled with nothing but anger, sadness and betrayal. The fact that Hatake Kakashi, the man that she loved, just admitted that if he could he would have killed her during the Kiri-nin incident if he knew that their sensei was going to teach her, his signature jutsu. It shattered her heart to dust.

"Well then Hatake, if that's how you feel than consider our friendship over!" Rin shouted in emotional pain, before using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport to her apartment.

After regaining his bearings, Kakashi turned around to leave only to see a sight that made his blood run cold. It was his sensei, Namikaze Minato and he looked furious, no furious didn't even come close to the expression that was on his sensei's face. Before he could react, Kakashi was on his knees clutching his gut in pain before he felt his sensei tear off hitai-ate and thrust his hand onto his forehead. Right when he was about to ask Minato what he placed on his forehead, Kakashi suddenly gripped his head and began screaming in pain.

"That was a seal that I made with the help of Inoichi, it erases a targeted memory or memories that the user doesn't want the person the seal was placed on to have. It was designed to keep enemy shinobi from escaping with vital information and now I'm using it to erase your memories on how to perform the Rasengan," Minato told Kakashi, causing the young Hatake's eyes to widen in horror as he felt everything he knew on how to use the jutsu was fading from his mind.

"As of now, you are no longer my student Kakashi, I only have one student and that is Rin," Minato said only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror before slapping his hand over Kakashi's left eye, placing a new seal on it causing Kakashi to scream out in pain once more before passing out.

It seems that Kakashi awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan due to the anger he felt about Rin learning the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Luckily he was able to notice it and placed a seal on Kakashi's left eye that sealed away the advanced form of the Sharingan before his fallen student has noticed it. Once the seal on Kakashi's eye faded away, Minato placed another amnesia seal Kakashi, sealing away the memories of him placing a seal on his left eye, after all Kakashi would get suspicious he knew that Minato placed a seal on his left eye and nothing (to his extent) happened to his Sharingan.

After the sealing was done, Minato got up and flashed to the Hokage's tower with every intention to report what just happened to the Hokage.

*Flashback End*

When he woke up Kakashi was told by an ANBU that he was no longer a Shinobi and was to report to the Academy if he wanted to get his hitai-ate back and to add insult to injury Kakashi was banned from participating in early graduation and the teachers were having their minds check in case they were showing favoritism or were under the effect of his Sharingan. Not only that but, word got out about what happened between him and Rin, causing his reputation to take a huge nose both in and out of the village. Heck it was only because of the fact that he was more useful as a Shinobi than a civilian and the fact that they were at war at the time being the reason why Kakashi wasn't dropped from the Shinobi program completely.

"Damn my promise to Obito, mark my words Rin, I'll have my revenge against both you and sensei, and nothing will stop me," Kakashi thought as he opened the classroom door and walked in.

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

* the next day* -Training Ground Eleven-

Naruto, jin, and Yakumo have just arrived at their team's training ground after meeting up with each other on the way there. No long before they stepped into the clearing, Rin appeared before them in a Body Flicker.

"Well now, now that we're all here we can begin the exam," Rin said before walking over to one of the training, posts and placing a timer on it while taking out two bells. "Your assignment is to get these bells from me, this timer is set to noon, which means you'll have about six hours to get one from me."

Turning around, Rin saw the serious looks on her students. It seems that those lessons on patience that she gave Naruto were really paying off, now if only she could get him to stop from wearing those orange jumpsuits. Oh well, she'll have Yakumo and probably jin to help her with that once the test is over. although she was unaware that Jin already tried, to get him to not wear orange jumpsuits. sadly it didn't go well for him at all.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts when, kunai's and shuriken's began racing towards her at... Jounin level speed! she quickly substituted with a log only to a black fire ball heading towards her. Rin quickly used a shunshin to get out of the path of the inferno. She now just realized that either her soon to be student jin has a ridiculously high fire affinity, or he has the Mangekyo Sharingan , or his demon blood is giving him the edge.

Then Rin heard isobu's voice . " Rin you are caught up in a Genjutsu! " acting quickly Rin broke out of the illusion and, saw that Naruto and Yakumo were going to take the bell's. Rin quickly kicked them away from her and leaped away from the tw...wait... TWO!? Her senses were going wild soon jin had appeared behind her with a katana poised over her spine. But before Rin could do anything the clock ringed and soon cheering was heard. And soon Rin found herself standing in front of her genin team with Yakumo, Naruto, and jin smiling at her. Holding the bell's.

Rin quickly realized that earlier she was caught up in a double layer Genjutsu.

" Well done on the Genjutsu jin, Yakumo, though Naruto why didn't you attack me or anything?" She asked the blond while praising the other two. They explained that Naruto did by throwing the kunai and shuriken's with jin hinged as one weapons, said person then punched naruto in the stomach yelling, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING THROW ME THAT HARD YOU KNOW! " then slapped himself while muttering that Naruto's catchphrase was contagious. Yakumo then gently slapped jin upside then suddenly remembered something.

" hey jin."

"Yeah?"

" didn't you say that you would tell us why you have a Genjutsu around you? Cause you never did told us why when we met our sensi."

Jin facepalmed and silently cursed he to had forgotten about that. He made the ram hand sign and muttered "kai." Revealing a pair of black fox ears and a single black fox tail. This of course though made both Rin and Yakumo yell "cute!" Until jin left in a vortex of blackish red flame. They then looked at naruto who wasn't surprised by jin's appearance. The girls were going to ask him why he didn't freak out.

But naruto already knew their questions and said. "I've been living with him for a long time. And we treat each other like brother's do you honestly think that, he wouldn't have told me about his other features during that time?" He asked. But they didn't respond to his answer.

both Rin and Yakumo had noticeable blush on their faces, before they could fight it down and regain their composure, "Very good team, you managed to work together and a land a solid blow on me, because of that Team Eleven is now official," Rin announced, getting a cheer from her students.

"Now, I'm going to go report to the Hokage, so you're all dismissed," Rin announced before she body flickered straight to the Hokage's Tower.

"Hey Yakumo-chan, jin *said boy had reappeared in the same flaming vortex* want to head to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" Naruto asked his now official new teammates and friend minus jin who is already his friend.

"Uh, sorry Naruto, I have to tell my uncle that I passed, maybe another time," Yakumo quickly told him with a blush on her face due to naruto no longer wearing his jumpsuit. (which he doesn't notice how exactly?)

"Well alright then, see you tomorrow Yakumo-chan," Naruto said before walking off while feeling confused about why both Yakumo and Rin's were so red when they were looking at him. plus he also missed jin canceling a Genjutsu that he placed on Naruto to make him appear that, he was wearing a black work out shirt. that was clinging tightly to his body, oh boy was naruto in for it with ayame.

-The Hokage's Tower-

"Alright, since Kakashi isn't here yet, he'll report last," Hiruzen said as the Jounin began give their reports on their teams' tests.

"Team One has failed, Hokage-sama," Yamashiro Aoba reported.

Team Two has also failed, Hokage-sama," Gekkou Hayate announced to his superior while also letting out some coughs as he give Hiruzen his report.

One by one, each Jounin sensei announced that their team has failed their Genin Test until they got to Team Eight.

"Team Eight has passed Hokage-sama," Kurenai told her superior.

"Team Ten has passed their Genin Test, also" Asuma reported to his father.

"Team Eleven passed, though the method they used to pass required, for me to break through a powerful Genjutsu what kind i do not know yet." Rin reported with a small blush on her face due to the image of naruto in the black work out shirt fresh in her mind. though the Hokage himself, was beginning wonder what kind of crazy jutsu either Naruto or jin used to get that kind of reaction out of Rin.

With finishing with her report, Hiruzen dismissed the Jounin and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

(End)


End file.
